101 Stupid Things to do When You're a Demigod
by MatildaSue
Summary: This is just a list of stupid things demigods could do, some stupider than others! Strongly advised to not try ANY of these things at home. :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: THIS IS JUST SOMETHING I CREATED WHILE THINKING RANDOM THOUGHTS. :) I HOPE YOU ENJOY! R&R!**

**101 STUPID THINGS TO DO WHEN YOU'RE A DEMIGOD:**

**STUPID THINGS FROM 1 TO 10**

**1. LOOK MEDUSA IN THE EYE WHEN SHE'S TALKING TO YOU.**

**2. TRY TO FEED THE NEEMAN LION TEMPTATIONS® CAT TREATS.**

**3. THREATEN PEOPLE YOU DON'T LIKE WITH A PEN / BRACELET / COIN / TOOL **

**BELT.**

**4. USE ZEUS'S MASTER BOLT AS A FLASHLIGHT.**

**5. GIVE A CHILD OF ATHENA A PET SPIDER FOR THEIR BIRTHDAY.**

**6. SCUBA DIVE IN THE RIVER STYX.**

**7. FLIRT WITH THE HUNTERS OF ARTEMIS.**

**8. TRY TO USE THE MIST ON YOURSELF.**

**9. HIJACK THE SUN CHARIOT.**

**10. PLAY HIDE AND SEEK IN THE LABYRINTH.**

**YOU LIKE? COMMENTS AND CRITICISM ARE APPRECIATED! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**STUPID THINGS FROM 11 TO 20**

**11. TAKE HAIKU LESSONS FROM APPOLO.**

**12. STEAL THE GOLDEN FLEECE TO USE IT AS A BATHMAT.**

**13. ASK THE APHRODITE CABIN TO GIVE YOU A MAKEOVER.**

**14. DOWNLOAD THE SIREN SOUNDTRACK ON YOUR IPOD.**

**15. PLAN A FEILD TRIP TO ALASKA.**

**16. ASK THE ARES CABIN TO GIVE YOU A MAKEOVER.**

**17. TELL DEMETER YOU DON'T LIKE CEREAL.**

**18. GO POMEGRANATE PICKING IN PERSEPHONE'S GARDEN.**

**19. CONFRONT A GIANT TO DISCUS PERSONAL HYGENE.**

**20. YELL AT GAEA TO WAKE UP ALREADY!**

**SHALL I CONTINUE? PM ME SOME IDEAS IF YOU HAVE ANY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: SHOUT OUT TO ****_AceOfSpades053001 _****FOR SOME INSPIRATION AND AWESOME IDEAS! THANKS!**

**STUPID THINGS FROM 21 TO 30**

**21. TELL TYSON YOU NEED A HUG.**

**22. BRING MRS O' LEARY TO SCHOOL FOR SHOW AND TELL.**

**23. TRY TO PUT OUT HEPHAESTUS'S BEARD WITH A FIRE EXTINGUISHER.**

**24. IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT WITH A HYDRA, WHIP OUT YOUR PHONE TO TWEET AND / OR TAKE A PIC FOR FACEBOOK.**

**25. ANGER A NYMPH.**

**26. ASK GROVER TO PLAY BRITTANY SPEARS ON THE PAN FLUTE.**

**27. INVITE THE PARTY PONIES OVER WHILE YOUR PARENTS ARE OUT OF THE HOUSE.**

**28. CAPTURE A VENTI TO USE IT AS YOUR PERSONAL HAIR DRYER.**

**29. POLISH BUFORD, ( LEO'S TABEL ), WITH WINDEX®**

**30. ASK ZEUS, ( IN FRONT OF HERA), WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE A POLYGAMIST.**

**REVIEW! IF YOU HAVE AWESOME IDEAS, PLEASE PM ME AND I WILL MENTION YOU IN MY A/N! SPECIAL THANKS TO ****_NightFurry33_****, ****_Balletdancer5678_****, ****_DemigodLoverGirlz_****, ****_EAT-SLEEP-MUSIC-WRITE_****, ****_AceOfSpades053001_****, ****_DianaArty_****, ****_Jamy1235_****, AND ****_infinity heart star lightning_**** BECAUSE THEY ARE AWESOME AND REVIEWED THIS STORY! THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**STUPID THINGS FROM 31 TO 40**

**31) ASK THE SPHINX WHY SHE'S NOT IN EGYPTE.**

**32) GO VISITE POSEIDON'S COURT BY SWIMMING...WHEN YOU'RE NOT A CHILD OF POSEIDON.**

**33) HANG AROUND WITH TRAVIS AND CONNER DURING APRIL FOOL'S DAY.**

**34) TRY CHARM SPEAKING ON YOURSELF IF YOU'RE A CHILD OF APHRODITE.**

**35) ANNOY M. D, THEN ASK HIM WHAT IT'S LIKE BEING A DOLPHIN.**

**36) YELL AT THE MINOTAUR TO PUT SOME PANTS ON!**

**37) VISIT TARTARUS DURING CHRISTMAS VACATION.**

**38) BLOW UP EVERY CRUISE SHIP YOU SEE, BECAUSE IT COULD BE THE PRINCESS ANDROMEDA. **

**39) GO SWIMMING IN THE SEA OF MONSTERS.**

**40)BRING SOME EMPOUSAI TO A BLOOD DRIVE.**

**SORRY IF I SPELLED THE NAME OF LUKE'S CRUISE SHIP WRONG. PLEASE, IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, THEY WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OH MY GOSH! I ALREADY HAVE 19 REVIEWS! :D SPECIAL THANKS TO MY FRIEND ****_ Hestia11 _****FOR HER CONTINUEDSUPPORT! AND THANK YOU ALL FOR MAKING THIS GIRL CRAZY HAPPY! XD**

**STUPID THINGS FROM 41 TO 50**

**41) HAVE A NECTAR CHUGGING CONTEST.**

**42) TRY TO RIDE A FLESH EATING HORSE.**

**43) GO TO PHINEAS AND TRY TO STEAL ONE OF HIS FOOD TRUCKS.**

**44) BUY A WATER BED AT CRUSTY'S.**

**45) EAT THE "TWINKIES®" FROM R.O.F.L.**

**46) TRY TO FEED A HELLHOUND IAMS®.**

**47) HAVE A PICNIC IN THE FIELDS OF APOSTLE.**

**48) ASK THE FATES IF THEY COULD KNIT YOU A SWEATER.**

**49) TAKE A BATH IN THE RIVER LETHE.**

**50) TAKE HESTIA'S FIRE TO USE IT TO ROAST MARSHMALLOWS AND HOTDOGS.**

**HELP...RUNNING OUT...OF...GOOD IDEAS...! IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR STUPID THINGS A DEMIGOD COULD DO, PLEASE PM ME THEM OR POST THEM ON A REVIEW. YOUR HELP IS MUCH APPRECIATED! R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: THANK YOU ****_Balletdancer5678_**** AND ****_Hestia11_**** FOR IDEAS!**

**STUPID THINGS FROM 51 TO 60**

**51. PURPOSELY ANGER CLARISSE WHILE IN A WASHROOM / WEAPONS STORAGE ROOM.**

**52. ANONYMOUSLY SET ARTEMIS UP ON A BLIND DATE. THEN TELL HER YOU DID IT.**

**53. SHAKE HANDS WITH MIDAS.**

**54. FEED BLACKJACK A DOZEN POWDERED DOUGHNUTS.**

**55. ORGANIZE A COMMUNITY DEMIGOD / CANNIBAL DODGEBALL GAME.**

**56. SELL AMBROSIA AT A BAKE SALE.**

**57. ASK THE SHE-WOLF LUPA IF SHE DOES HER BUSINESS ON TREES.**

**58. INTRODUCE DAKOTA TO REDBULL®.**

**59. WHEN A MORTAL ASKS YOU IF YOU IM, BRING OUT YOUR WATER GUN AND YOUR DRACHMA AND REPLIE, "DUH, YOU JUST NEED TO HARNESS THE POWER OF THE RAINBOW."**

**60. PRETEND TO BE A GHOST HUNTER AND FOLLOW LARES WITH A MINIVAC™.**

**R&R! THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR CONTINUOS SUPPORT! DON'T BE SHY TO SHARE YOUR IDEAS, ALL OF THEM WILL BE APPRECIATED! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I SHOULD PROBABLY DO A DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN PJO. ANY MATERIEL OR CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFIC THAT ARE IN AND / OR SIMILAR TO PJO BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN. THE ONLY THINGS I OWN ARE MY IMAGINATION AND THIS FANFICTION.**

**STUPID THINGS FROM 61 TO 70**

**61) SCREAM EVER TIME YOU SEE A AN OLD LADY WITH A CHIHUAHUA.**

**62) EXPLAIN TO ACHILLES THAT THERE ARE THESE THINGS CALLED BANDAIDS®.**

**63) ASK REYNA IF YOU CAN HAVE SOME OF HER JELLYBEANS.**

**64) TRY TO CACTH A BASILISK SO YOU CAN TURN IT INTO A HANDBAG.**

**65) ASK APOLLO IF HIS HIS RED COWS WOULD MAKE GOOD TASTING BURGERS.**

**66) ASK ARGUS IF HE WEARS CONTACTS.**

**67) ASK THANATOS WHAT GENERATION TABLET® HE HAS.**

**68) TELL CUPID TO GROW UP AND STOP WEARING DIAPERS.**

**69) AT THE FEAST OF FORTUNA, ASK WHERE ALL THE FISH IS.**

**70) ASK OCTAVIAN TO TAKE CARE OF YOUR WEBKINZ®.**

**I KNOW THESE ARE ALL REALY BAD, BUT I AM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS! PLEASE PM ME IDEAS OR POST THEM ON YOUR REVIEW. R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: THANK YOU ****_CherishWhatMakesYouUnique_****, ****_Guest_**** AND ****_Hestia11 _****FOR SOME IDEAS, AND THANKS TO ALL OF YOU FOR GIVING ME...*DRUMROLL* 33 REVIEWS! OH, AND ONE MORE THING. STUPID THING #45 IS SUPPOSED TO BE A DINGDONG®, NOT A TWINKIE®. ALSO, IF YOU READ THE PART ABOUT BASILISKS, AND YOU ARE WONDERING IF THOSE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE IN HARRY POTTER INSTEAD OF PERCY JACKSON, THE ANSWER IS THAT YOU CAN FIND BASILISKS IN BOTH! ( READ THE SON OF NEPTUNE).**

**STUPID THINGS FROM 71 TO 80**

**71) ASK HECATE IF HARRY POTTER IS HER SON.**

**72) GIVE HAZEL'S JEWLES TO APHRODITE.**

**73) HOLD UP THE SKY JUST BECAUSE YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE WITH GRAY HAIR.**

**74) TELL APOLLO HE'S OLDER IN FRONT OF ARTEMIS.**

**75) USE LASER MODE ON HERMES'S CADUCEUS.**

**76) WORK AT AMAZON. WHEN YOU'RE A MALE.**

**77) FIND PEGASUS AND ASK HIM IF HE'S EVER MET BARBIE®.**

**78) WHILST EATING A SUSPICIOUS LOOKING SANDWICH, ASK THE OTHERS AROUND YOU IF THEY LIKE ROAST GUINEA PIG.**

**79) FORCE PERCY TO EAT SUSHI.**

**80) TELL HADES TO BRIGHTEN UP THE UNDERWORLD. IT'S TO DEPRESSING.**

**FOR #78, I DIDN'T REALLY GET THE TIE BETWEEN GREEK MYTHOLOGY AND GUINEA PIG, BUT IT WAS RANDOM, AND I LIKE RANDOM! :P IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, PLEASE PM ME OR POST THEM ON YOUR REVIEW! R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS I'M ALREADY UP TO 43 REVIEWS! :D THANKS TO ****_Life's a Happy Song _****FOR IDEAS.**

**STUPID THINGS FROM 81 TO 90**

**81. GO PET SHOPPING ON CIRCE'S ISLAND, AFTER GETTING A SEAWEED SCRUB.**

**82. NEVER ACCUSE HADES OF BREAKING THE OATH...**

**83. SWEAR THAT YOU WILL NEVER DO SOMETHING AGAIN ON THE RIVER STYX, THEN DO SAID THING A MINUTE LATER.**

**84. PICK A FIGHT WITH ARES.**

**85. ASK TERMINUS WHY HE DOSEN'T HAVE HANDS, OR ARMS FOR THAT MATTER.**

**86. GO TO BROOKLYN.**

**87. IRIS MESSAGE YOURSELF.**

**88. TAKE NARCISSUS'S MIRROR.**

**89. SKYDIVE OFF OF OLYMPUS.**

**90. PLANT DRAGON TEETH IN YOUR GARDEN.**

**THE NEXT PAGE WILL BE THE LAST...*SNIFF, SNIFF*:( BUT IF YOU ALL PITCH IN WITH IDEAS, IT WILL BE THE BEST PAGE EVER! XD PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I JUST WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU GUYS FOR YOUR SUPPORT. 50 REVIEWS! THANK YOU ****_silentwolf111, dogluvva99, ShimmeringDaisyFace, Balletdancer5678 _****AND ****_ .Ninja _****FOR GREAT IDEAS. THIS IS THE LAST PAGE, *CUE AWWWWS*, BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT JUST AS MUCH AS THE OTHER ONES. THANKS AGAIN, BECAUSE WITHOUT YOU, I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO CONTINUE. (OKAY, THIS IS GETTING KINDA SAPPY. ON WITH THE STUPIDNESS! :D)**

**STUPID THINGS FROM 91 TO 101**

**91) CALL ANNABETH A DUMB BLONDE.**

**92) ASK IRIS TO MAKE RAINBOWS TASTE LIKE SKITTLES AND / OR DEMAND WHY THER IS NO POT OF GOLD OR LEPRECHAUNS.**

**93) SING THE SONG "I KNOW A SONG THAT GET'S ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES" AND / OR "THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS" IN FRONT OF ECHO.**

**94) AFTER DEFEATING A MONSTER, YELL YOUR PHONE NUMBER AT HIS REMAINING DUST AND TO KEEP IN TOUCH.**

**95) ASK A CHILD OF HADES IF THEY WILL RUN A FUNERAL HOME WHEN THEY GROW UP.**

**96) ASK PHINEAS IF HE HAS A BROTHER NAMED FERB.**

**97) ASK APOLLO IF HE'S EVEN DONE KARAOKE TO "I'M WALKIN' ON SUNSHINE!"**

**98) INTRODUCE DAKOTA TO CLUB PENGUIN. WHILE HE'S DRINKING REDBULL®.**

**99) OFFER ANNABETH A CHIKEN WING, THEN AFTER SHE TAKES A BITE, TELL HER IT'S OWL MEAT.**

**100) TRY TO PUT A DRACHMA INTO THE PARKING METER.**

**101) ASK CHARYBDIS IF SHE'S EVER HERD OF DENTAL HYGENE.**

**WELL, THERE YOU HAVE IT. I HAD A LOT OF FUN WRITING THIS, AND THANKS TO ALL OF YOU AND YOUR SUPPORT AND IDEAS, I ACTUALLY HAD SOMETHING TO WRITE! ;) PLEASE, IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY, YOU CAN CHECK OUT MY OTHER FANFIC, "PERCY MEET THE CULLENS". R&R!**


End file.
